Perfect
by LizzyLizzyInATizzy
Summary: They're not and Marik's just fine with that.
1. Chapter 1

Mehhh I'm not much of a thiefshipper. I wrote this for Scrambled-Eggs-At-Midnight's birthday months ago. I think it's good so it's going on here. There seems to a reoccurring pattern of people in my stories falling in love with supposedly dead people and then those dead people coming back so they can have sex. Oh, by the way, there's a lemon in here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own it. If I did, Ryou would be all mine.

* * *

><p>Two years. It's been two years since Bakura disappeared with Zorc. Some days it seems longer; much longer. Those are definitely the days I pull out the coat Ryou thrust frantically upon me and keep it close. It still smells like him, you know. Still has that musky, woodsy scent with that hint of lemon. The combination kinda reminds me of who he was. He was the wood scent -harsh and imposing- while Ryou was the lemon scent -clean and refreshing- you know?<p>

…Look at me. I'm rambling again.

It's just that he was special. He never let me make too big of a fool of myself and he had my back during Battle City. And I've never told anyone this, but what we had was as close to love as I think I'm ever gonna get.

I've been spending a lot of time with Ryou, as if clinging to his old host will somehow bring him back. Ryou's pretty well off now that Bakura's gone. At first, I only moved to Domino for moral support, seeing as though the poor guy had horrific nightmares and was afraid of his own shadow. But as time passed, I found myself growing more and more attached to him, even as he got stronger. Now he can even go out to clubs and dates at nights.

Me? I'm just here, in Domino, hanging onto a dying wish. If I could have Bakura…if just for one night to tell him how much I missed him and how far in love with him I fell after he was gone…

Bakura, I miss you…

The streets are almost completely silent and dark as I walk down them. Bakura's jacket billows out behind me as I pause to glance at my watch. Eleven-fifty on the day before my birthday. Just ten minutes to go before I turn eighteen.

I'm headed for the place where Bakura kissed me for the first time. That bench in the park, the one normally occupied by an old lady feeding birds. I'll never forget that night. We were planning for our eventual failure to destroy the Pharaoh when he just leaned over and kissed me. Just completely out of the blue. And then I will never forget what he said before getting up and striding away…

_"Shut your mouth, Marik. You'll catch flies."_

The bench is snow covered, so I dust it off with a freezing hand before plopping down and staring up at the little sliver of moon that's showing. "I miss you, Bakura."

"Well, I'd bloody hope so. I've been gone for two years."

His voice. I choke on my own frigid air before bolting upright and whirling all around, desperately looking for the source of that voice. There is no one around me, so I think in confusion, _Did I just imagine that?_

"What the hell…?" I mumble.

"Honestly Marik, has two years without me weakened your sense of perception?"

That voice again, and so clear. This time it's joined by a rustle of fur branches and the soft thump of feet hitting snow. I can't breathe, can't think, and most definitely _cannot _look behind me because I know that if I look into those eyes again, there's no turning back. I'll fall completely in love all over again.

I don't have to turn around. His hand on my shoulder does that for me and I get the first look at a person I haven't seen in two years.

Ashy, spiky hair over rust eyes and a jagged scar looks slightly out of place against pale white skin. His clothes are also out of place and he looks freezing. "Well?" he snaps.

"Is it really you?" I whisper, reaching up to touch the scar. "Bakura?"

"Akefia," he grunts. "But Bakura works too."

I glance down like it's the first time I've noticed he's wearing nothing but a turban skirt. "You must be freezing. Come on, I've got to get you inside…you're lucky Ryou's staying at his girlfriend's house tonight or he might go insane…"

"My hikari has a girlfriend?" Bakura muses, sounding pleased. "And what of you, Marik?" He grips my wrist and I pray that he doesn't feel the shiver going down my body. "What surprises do you have for me?"

"Nothing!" I squeak.

He appears thoughtfully devious, but shrugs it off. "If you say so. Tomorrow we will find our own housing if my hikari no longer wishes to see me."

I can't help grinning at the _we_ used in his sentence. As I pull him towards the edge of the park, he follows almost hesitantly, but lets me lead him out and down the street. AI glance at my watch again.

Twelve o'five on the dot. Guess my birthday wish came true.

Later, as I was making coffee for Bakura, he came out of my room and stood close to me. My palms start to sweat and my heart pounds in my ears as he leans in and whispers seductively, "Happy birthday, Marik."

"The-thanks," I choke out. When I turn around, his lips connect with mine. "B-Bakura!"

"I've spent a lot of time in the Fields thinking of you," he purrs. "And I remembered all the time we spent together. And I'm realizing now that _there's nothing I want more than to take you hard, right now, until you scream my name in passion._"

My pants tighten, my knees turn to jelly, and the coffee is completely forgotten as I latch my lips onto his eager ones. He kisses back just as furiously, and his hands come up to yank on my hair. "Damn, Marik, if I'd have known how eager you'd be, I'd have snuck out of the Fields much sooner."

I rip my shirt off and snap all the buttons off of his borrowed shirt. Sorry Ryou. "Shut up and fuck me."

His hands drag me from the kitchen and throw me on the floor as he hovers over me. The moonlight makes his hair glow and he grins wolfishly, in that way I so clearly remember.

And then the phone rings, shocking us both. Bakura leans down to nibble on my neck. "Leave it."

I squirm and throw a hand out to grab it. "I can't, it could be Ryou needing something," I breathe, pressing the talk button and placing it against my ear. "Hello?"

_"Ryou? The-the Pharaoh's back Atem's back!"_

Bakura's lips slide lower, kissing and tonguing the hair that trails down from my navel. I arch my back and hold the mouthpiece of the phone against my shoulder as I gasp. "Uh…Yugi, I..."

From the phone, Yugi moans Atem's name and Atem murmurs Yugi's teasingly. I blush, roll my eyes, and hang up before throwing the phone away. Bakura grips my erection and all the air in me extinguishes with a low moan. "_Fuck_, Bakura…"

Bakura smirks. "I still remember how to make you squirm."

I knot my hands in the tatters of his ripped shirt and tear at it more. "Stop fucking teasing me, Akefia," I hiss.

His smirk grew teasing and he got off of me, disappearing into Ryou's room. He returns moments later with a bottle of lube. "Something tells me my hikari's girlfriend isn't exactly a girl." He works his fingers into the slick stuff before twisting a finger into me. "Jesus, Marik. I'd forgotten how fucking tight you were…"

"Ba-Bakura…" I pant. "St-stop teasing me…"

"Why? It's more fun that way," he cackles. I come out of a pleasure induced haze to glare at him. "You're cute when you're trying not to come."

"Please, Akefia," I whisper. "Please."

He groans. "You're to be the death of me, Marik." He was gone from my body for a few moments, and then back at me once again. "Ready?"

I squirm anxiously, but nod. Bakura leans down and bites on my shoulder as his hips thrust forward.

Pain blooms. I yelp and dig my nails into his upper arms. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"_!_" he snarls, shaking. "Hurry the fuck up and get the fuck over the pain, Marik. I can't hold this position forever."

Cursing aside, I find romance in the way that he's waiting for me. Although the pain is unbearable and I can feel my blood staining the carpet beneath us, I nod at Bakura after a moment of silence and he begins to rock against me. If I could say that it was full of pain, I'd be lying. Honestly, at first it burns, but then the burn starts to feel good. My legs wrap around his waist loosely and I match his thrusts in time with my own thrusts.

I can tell he's close. His face is hovering over mine, inches from me. His eyes are screwed up in concentration and I find the expression almost humorous. I'm nowhere near a release, but I lean forward and kiss him before rotating my hips and flexing my muscles. He gives an angry grunt against my lips and something warm shoots inside me unpleasantly before Bakura's arms give out and he collapses onto me. He pants with lidded eyes and one hand searches for mine before our fingers entwine.

For a while, neither of us speaks. Finally, I pipe up. "That stain is going to be a bitch to get out."

"Marik?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday. Now kindly shut the hell up."

I smile. We're not perfect. It's not true love. But I'll be damned if I care.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe that I actually wrote a follow up for this. Let me know if you liked it.

* * *

><p>My dreams consist of nothing but Bakura when we fall asleep on the floor. He's with me, and for once, I'm completely content. But like all good things, this must come to an end. It comes to an end with Ryou's scream of terror, jolting me from my sleep abruptly. I open my eyes and Ryou's standing the doorway with a look of sheer horror on his face and he's screaming hysterically. Bakura jerks up onto his feet, yanks Ryou inside and shoves him against the couch.<p>

"Stop screaming!" he snarls deeply. This only serves to make Ryou scream louder and longer as his face turns an unpleasant red. I stand up and sit down next to his tense form on the couch, one hand soothingly reaching for his.

"Shh, Ryou…" I whisper. "It's okay…it's okay…"

"Okay?" he gasps in a high voice. "You brought the person who tortured me for years back into my house and you're naked and…is that blood on my new carpet?" His breath becomes shallow and fast. "Oh…God…"

"Bakura, get me a paper bag," I say over my shoulder. He frowns and his eyes narrow.

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it!" I snap. Bakura glares at me before slowing walking into the kitchen and coming out with a paper bag. He thrusts it into Ryou's face.

"Here, hikari. Take your paper bag," he says sarcastically. Ryou flinches like it's a snake and bats it away. I sigh and pick it back up off the ground.

"Ryou, he's not going to hurt you. I promise he won't."

Ryou has gone uncharacteristically quiet and still. He's staring at the blood stain on the carpet, which isn't as big as I'd feared. His eyes are wide and unblinking. "Marik…I think I'm going to move out for a couple of days to get my head straight."

I blink. "Ryou, this is _your_ apartment."

He's shaking all over and I can't exactly hug his since he's flinching whenever I look at him. "I'm…I'm sorry…I just cannot stay here…I'm going to stay with Yugi for a few days…" He stands up roughly and rushes into his room, where the door is slammed behind him and locked audibly.

Silence settles over the living room. Bakura finally grunts and flops down on the couch beside me. "That could have gone better."

"That wasn't exactly how I wanted him to find out."

"Well, it's not like we can change his mind." He grins wickedly. "We could knock him in the head until he forgets."

"You know, he's absolutely terrified. I moved out here to help him when he kept having nightmares of you. He's gonna have nightmares again and now I won't even be able to help him because he's fucking terrified of me," I grump angrily. My arms fold on my chest. "You had to be an impatient Sally last night and couldn't wait until we got to my bed, so we got caught and now there's a bloodstain that I have to scrub out before it becomes virtually impossible to. Nice going, Bakura."

"Hey, this was _your_ birthday wish. I didn't hear you complaining about it last night," he snaps back.

"Maybe because last night you had your dick up my-"

Ryou's door unlocks and opens slowly. His terrified face comes out first, followed by his body and a suitcase full of clothes. He swallows and shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. "Okay, I'll be going now…"

Bakura stands. "Hikari…"

Ryou cowers against his door and holds up the suitcase. "_Don'thurtme_!" he cries. "Please!"

The fear in his voice makes Bakura stop and my heart break. All those years of talking out his problems about Bakura are gone in a single second. Everything we've done to get him back on his feet is_ wasted_.

All because of me. And my stupid wish to have Bakura back. Goddamn my stupid, thoughtless heart.

"Ryou, I'm sorry!" I call out, standing up. He lowers the suitcase a little to peer at me. "I'm sorry Ryou. It's my entire fault. It was just a birthday wish that came true."

He still looks scared, but the suitcase has lowered all the way down. "A…a birthday wish?"

I nod and his fearful gaze turns to Bakura. "You're…you're not going to hurt me?"

Bakura shakes his head and steps away. Ryou relaxes slightly against the door. There's still fear in his eyes and face, but he isn't completely as terrified as he was. His eyes close briefly and finally he drops the suitcase. "Okay. I'll stay. But…but…just…just wait until I'm more comfortable with you, okay? I just can't deal with this yet."

Bakura opens his mouth, but I cut him off. "Of course, Ryou. We can do that." I look down and blush. "Maybe we could start by putting on clothes."

A glimmer of a smirk flashes across his face and he nods. I stand, take Bakura's arm, and pull him into my room. Ryou picks up the suitcase and disappears into his room. "Well, at least we got him to stay," Bakura remarks.

"Just don't talk to him for a while. Put these clothes on and stay in here."

He kisses me out of the blue. "I still don't regret anything."

I think to Ryou's high pitched scream and the look of sheer horror on his face when he first saw us. "I do regret not going into my room when we were done."

He shrugs. "Okay, I do regret that. But at least you don't have to lie to my hikari."

"Yeah, there's that." I smile and pull Bakura down for another kiss. "Tonight, _I _get to top. Last night fucking hurt."

"In your dreams."

"I'm gonna have to soundproof this room," I sigh. "Or Ryou will never get any sleep."

Bakura grins. "Does that mean we're gonna have lots of sex?"

I can keep from face palming. "Yes, Bakura."


End file.
